general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
$QUAD: The Great and Powerful/Issue 7
A plot scientist named Cheria strolls through the plot beach where Hippo’s dead body lies. “♫Hah, what a Passive Aggressive insult here♫” He sees a part of his genitalia squirming around like a fish out of water and picks it up, showing he has a secret Beth tattoo on his urethra. “Bethy <3” Cheria said trying to contain his orgasm. He puts the penis in a ziplock bag and then walks out of the forest, hoping to jack it off later. “ooh i forgot about my why i went to the plot forest Passive Aggressive Rant here” Cheria says, taking his penis out of the bag and swallowing it before running back to Hippo’s dead body. “i have plans for you, and so does beth” ---- Back at the $QUAD HQ Derk is sitting in his office for no reason, probably because he likes the view, and then Riley walks in. “Howdy.” Derk said in a gay tone. “Don’t say shit like that to me, my voice is too sexy for a greeting like that.” Riley replies stroking his left nut. “um ok, wot u want?” “This is simply a way to progress the plot, we aren’t actually having a real conversation that is relevant.” “Huh? The fuck you talking bout?” “I should be the leader of $QUAD, you failed Hippa.” Riley says. “wat” “You heard me, I should be the leader of $QUAD, you’re going mad with power, you’re failed Hippa and you’re gonna fail the rest of us!” Riley said raising his voice. “Alright, how am I going mad with power, it’s been a month since the last issu-- I mean since Katie attacked.” Derk said looking at the viewers then winking. “What about Dom? He’s the most powerful out of ALL of us and you aren’t doing anything with him. HE ALMOST DIED, M8.” Riley says, pissing out tea. “Alright, I’ll make you a deal, faggot. If you beat me in a $QUAD battle, you will be the leader of $QUAD.” Derk says. “What about me?” Bloxx says out of fucking nowhere. “Where the fuck did you come from. Anywhore, idc.” Derk says. $QUAD BATTLE! Derk stands up from his chair and stands in front of Riley who is still peeing out tea but on his new nike sneakers. “FUCK YOU.” Derk said punching Riley in the nose. Riley got up and then grabbed Derk by his neck rather than fighting but in an attempt to throw him out the plot window behind Derk’s desk. “Woah nigga, watch the window.” Bloxx says. Suddenly Riley as Derk on the edge of the window about to fall out until Derk goes full Keef, randomly growing dreads. He knees Riley in the groin and rushes him out of his office and into a room where Dom and Ghostette are having sex. “.....!” Dom shouted angrily handing from a kinky swing. “Hey guys, we’re sort of in the middle of someth-” Ghostette says before Dark punches Riley’s throat. “fuckyouimmabedanumbaoneimmaneverbedaworstimchiefdarkeff” Dark says with a Chief Keef voice that nobody can understand. “What?” Riley says before his nose is broken by Chief Darkeff. “Fuck this shit, let’s go to another room Dommie ;)” Ghostette says before his package starts hanging out. (ifyoucatchmydrift) Suddenly Riley gets pissed off and his beard grows, and he looks like Joel from TLOU. “wot da fock.” Bloxx said before being forced into another room where Kaley is cooking as always due to the amount of power Riley has. “Hi.” Kaley says. “Hush woman, I’m watching a fight.” Blox replies. “$QUAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111111111111111111111111” Dark screams, breaking the ! button, unleashing his full Keef form onto Riley, buying himself an ass for a bitch nigga. “Owwwwww, hey dis didn’t happen in TLOU, FUCK YOU!” Riley says, bowing down to Derk. “I am Chief Derk1” ---- Later… “....” Dom said before leaving the HQ for some retarded reason. “wot” Bloxx says. “Let him go, he’s going shopping or some shit, who the fuck goes shopping at three AM?” Derk asks. “Dom.” “o” Dom is walking down the street towards the mall. “Hey, we’re about to close.” A girl with tits that weighs her down to the floor. “...” Dom says. “Look, I have a boyfriend. Creep.” She says before rolling out of the mall leaving because plot. “Hey, Dom.” “...” Dom says, turning around. “SUCK MY DICK” Katie yells, knocking him out and kidnapping him. ---- “I have brought you back from the dead, Hippo. You are no longer a part of the $QUAD, they forgot you. You have been trained in a matter of seconds in the ancient fighting style of fuck you. Now here♫” Cheria says handing FeministHippo a phone. “What’s this?” The newly trained Feminist warrior asked. “It’s your access to your army. Summon it to you, meet them, and attack $QUAD, then, you are set free. Remember, $QUAD HATES YOU♫” Cheria says. “hey guys its me FeministHippo i want you to meet me by the fuck men shop in atlanta because black people lol were going to destroy $QUAD” Hippo types, summoning his tumblr army. Category:$QUAD: The Great and Powerful Category:$QUAD: The Great and Powerful Issues Category:Issues Category:Bloxx Category:Dark